In the diaper industry, diapers are normally folded by feeding a succession of flat diapers along a linear conveyor; arresting each flat diaper with a central portion positioned over a transverse opening in the linear conveyor; and folding the diaper into a U by inserting a folding member through the opening.
Though widely used, by being simple and efficient, the above method has several serious drawbacks, particularly at maximum production speed, and which derive from two factors: firstly, potential damage of the diaper, given its relatively fragile structure, by the rapid in-out movement of the folding member; and, secondly, and more importantly, the impossibility, given the way in which the folding operation is performed, of promptly controlling the position of the two halves of the diaper superimposed during the folding operation, with the result that one half of the folded diaper is offset in respect of the other.
The problem is further compounded in the relatively recent production of so-called “training pant” diapers which, after being folded into a U in the same way as conventional diapers, are joined permanently, e.g. sealed, along the lateral portions to form a closed annular girdle enabling the diaper to be used pant-fashion.
While U-folding conventional diapers does not necessarily call for a high degree of precision, the same obviously does not apply to training pants, in which case, the flat diaper must be folded extremely accurately so that the lateral portions to be joined permanently overlap perfectly.
As stated, experience has shown that the above folding method, by failing to control the folding operation and ensure precise overlapping of the two halves of the diaper, and therefore of the portions to be joined permanently, may result in an unacceptable end product, both in terms of function and appearance.